The subject application relates to counterfeit detection and deterrence of production of counterfeit documents. While the systems and methods described herein relate to xerographic platforms, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may find application in other printing systems, other counterfeit detection systems, and/or other image analysis systems.
Every country has legal restrictions on the reproduction of banknote images. The counterfeiting of currency is a crime, and while restrictions vary from country to country, in some countries, any reproduction of banknote images—even for artistic or advertising uses—is strictly forbidden. Even in countries that allow some limited use of banknote images, there are specific rules and requirements.
A counterfeit deterrence system (CDS) has been placed by the Central Bank Counterfeit Deterrence Group (CBCDG) to deter the use of personal computers, digital imaging equipment, and software in the counterfeiting of banknotes. The CDS has been voluntarily adopted by hardware and software manufacturers, and prevents personal computers and digital imaging tools from capturing or reproducing the image of a protected banknote or other currency.
Counterfeit deterrence has been implemented in color printing products, relying on image processing in the scan or print path to detect banknotes and prevent them from being reproduced. These solutions typically require complete full page (or a portion of full page) images to be available in the submission, rip, and print process for analysis. The architecture of some printing systems, in particular high-end production systems, does not readily lend itself to this type of solution, especially for complex job structures. Moreover, conventional techniques do not analyze printed images.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.